


The Bed

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [78]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: “You take the bed, you need it more than me.”Character: FinnWarning: N/A





	The Bed

“You take the bed, you need it more than me.” You gesture to the one bed left at the new base. No one had properly been assigned rooms yet, but you and Finn and been directed, after a long hard day, to this one. Which had one bed. Not a particularly large one either, just big enough for two people at a push. 

“No, you should take it.” It was ridiculous, especially when the man was cradling his arm from a fall. He was covered in dirt, cuts, a few forming bruises on his dark skin. His eye was swelling up, closing shut. You by comparison were free from almost all scratches. It made no sense for you to get the bed nor would you feel right taking it. 

“Finn, you’re covered in cuts and bruises. I’m fine. Please take the bed. I wouldn’t sleep if you were on the floor.” 

“I…okay.” You’re glad that he doesn’t put up to much of a fight and you make your own makeshift bed on the floor with a few spare blankets and pillows. Its not much but you’ve slept in worse situations.

2 hours later and you’re still awake, the floor still hard underneath your back. You’re not entirely sure what’s keeping you awake, but something is. 

“Y/N…are you still awake?” You lift your head slightly at Finn’s voice. He’s still awake. 

“Yeah.”

“Can…can we just share, please? If you stay down there I won’t sleep.” 

You think on it for a few moments. He is your friend after all and Finn would never try something nor would you…it made no sense to stop either of you getting some sleep because of pride or prudery. 

“Yeah, alright…” You grab your pillow and blankets from the floor and scoot in beside him. There are a few good moments of adjusting as the two of you fidget, trying to find a comfortable spot, before you rest easily against each other.

It doesn’t take long for either of you to fall asleep.


End file.
